le sang des loups
by ylg
Summary: La vie de famille de Hana et Yuki était bien compliquée, avec ou sans Ame.


**Titre :** Le sang des loups  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Ōkami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki/Wolf Children/Les Enfants Loups  
 **Personnages :** Yuki et Hana, mention de l'Homme-Loup et d'Ame  
 **Genre :** drama/familial  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hosoda Mamoru, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _Werewolves_ " pour LadiesBingo (loups-garous)  
 **Notes :** narration à la première personne, parce que le film est construit comme ça  
 **Avertissements :** angst, mention d'infanticide ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1400

oOo

De toute mon enfance je n'ai jamais douté que ma mère m'aimait, autant qu'elle aimait mon frère et qu'elle avait aimé notre père. À lui, je ne pensais jamais vraiment, puisqu'il était mort quand j'étais encore bien petite. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de lui et ne le connais que par l'histoire que ma mère m'a racontée. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de notre vie ensemble avant que mon frère naisse : d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ça a toujours été nous trois : Maman, Ame, et moi.  
C'est seulement après qu'Ame soit parti à son tour que j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur tout le reste.

Je me souviens comme nous étions insouciants à l'époque, et aveugles à tous les soucis que nous causions à Maman. Les enfants ont besoin de temps pour apprendre que les autres gens autour d'eux existent aussi et ça n'est pas avant l'adolescence que j'ai commencé à ressentir la pression sociale des autres filles à qui je ne ressemblais pas.  
Je ne saurai jamais si j'ai eu raison ou tort d'abandonner mes anciens goûts enfantins pour mon conformer à ceux de mes nouvelles amies. J'ai eu des regrets, oui, mais c'était le prix à payer pour l'intégration et l'amitié.  
Ça ne servirait à rien de demander à Maman ce qu'elle en pensait : elle sourirait comme toujours et me dirait que si je pensais qu'il le fallait, alors c'était bien, et qu'elle voulait juste que je sois heureuse.  
À cause de ça je me suis longtemps inquiétée de ce que pensaient les gens à l'école, mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté à me demander ce qui se passait vraiment à la maison.

Maman souriait toujours. Quand j'étais enfant je croyais qu'elle était toujours heureuse. Mais c'était juste qu'elle ne voulait pas nous charger de sa tristesse, ses soucis, et peut-être même ses erreurs passées. Je me demande maintenant à quel point elle pouvait être malheureuse, à l'époque ?  
L'adolescence est une période affreuse. On grandit et on change et on ne sait plus qui on est, on doute de tout. Des doutes affreux, blessants, des doutes sur ma propre valeur m'accablèrent tout à coup. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre.

Je me souvenais de petits bouts de mon enfance, et d'anecdotes qu'elle m'avait répétées au fil du temps, et c'était comment les pièces d'un puzzle qui s'assemblaient. Nous étions turbulents, voraces, nous avons commis tellement de bêtises ! ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait jamais craqué et noyé ces chiots indisciplinés. Évidemment, comme l'Homme-Loup était mort noyé, elle n'allait pas... Nous étions ses enfants et elle nous aimait, elle nous aimait très fort ; son amour pour nous était plus fort que tous les tracas que nous pouvions lui causer.  
Est-ce qu'un jour j'éprouverai un tel amour, pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère, un amour vierge de toute l'amertume provoquée par mon frère ; un amour non plus d'enfant mais de femme ? Parfois j'en rêve, d'autres l'idée m'effraie. Un amour si grand, ça dépasse l'entendement.

J'ai demandé à Maman de me raconter son histoire et elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, avec un véritable sourire, de me parler de lui, lui, _Lui_. Et moi alors ? J'étais encore trop centrée sur moi-même pour entendre qu'elle m'aimait autant, sinon plus, et pas seulement parce que j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
J'ai reçu cette histoire mais ne l'ai réellement compris que bien plus tard. J'ai d'abord trouvé les anecdotes amusantes - ensuite seulement, j'ai vu ce qu'elles avaient d'horrifiant. Tout aurait tellement pu encore plus mal tourner !  
a a dû être tellement terrifiant, de se retrouver si jeune et si seule et sans ressource mais avec deux petites vies à charge qui dépendaient d'elle... Je me demande, s'est-elle jamais dit que peut-être, elle avait commis une erreur en me mettant au monde en premier lieu ?  
Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte et décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire de sa vie ? Elle a dû renoncer à ses études, est devenue femme au foyer, a mis sa vie - et la mienne - en danger en choisissant d'accoucher à domicile et avec seulement l'aide de son homme, sans même une sage-femme certifiée pour l'aider. Il faut bien que j'accepte qu'elle voulait une famille, puisqu'elle a commencé à m'élever et a eu aussitôt après un deuxième bébé, histoire que je ne reste pas seule mais aie un frère avec qui jouer.  
Si notre père avait vécu, aurait-elle fini par reprendre ses études, trouvé du travail une fois que nous aurions commencé l'école et qu'elle avait à nouveau assez de temps pour elle ? Je n'en sais rien. Nous ne saurons jamais. A-t-elle alors eu des regrets quand elle s'est retrouvée coincée pour de bon dans cette vie, m'en a-t-elle voulu, à moi, à nous, à notre héritage ? Elle ne le dira jamais. Elle ne pourra jamais le dire. Elle nous aime, ça je le sais. Je le sais et pourtant je me demande et j'ai peur.

J'ai peur du sang qui fait de moi une femme, et de la possibilité d'avoir à mon tour des enfants un jour, si je ne fais pas attention. Un accident peut toujours arriver, même quand on fait attention.  
À supposer qu'un accident m'arrive, comme à elle autrefois, sachant ce que je sais de sa vie à partir de ma naissance, tant la même situation est-ce que je préférerai m'en débarrasser tout de suite, et me soutiendrait-elle dans ce choix ? Bien sûr qu'elle me soutiendrait. Si elle pensait que je craignais de ruiner ma vie, elle placerait mon bien-être en premier. Je sais que ça la rendrait triste qu'un petit bout de mon père disparaîtrait au passage, mais elle dirait que ma propre vie est plus importante.

J'avoue que l'idée que je puisse transmettre ce sang à un enfant me terrifie. Le loup sous ma peau, je ne le laisse plus sortir, ou rarement, par accident dans les moments de grande colère ou de grande peur, et quand ça arrive ça fait encore empirer les choses. Je sais qu'il est là et qu'il viendra si je décide de le rappeler. Parfois, ça me manque de pouvoir courir librement comme je le faisais quand j'étais un petit chiot, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne referai sans doute plus jamais.  
Et d'avoir un petit de loup dans mon ventre ? Cette idée est pire que terrifiante. Non, je ne peux pas m'imaginer m'embarquer là-dedans comme Maman l'a fait.

Je ne pourrai jamais expliquer à un mari que nos enfants pourraient être à moitié loups. Je ne pourrai tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, je ne suis même pas sûre de jamais avoir de petit ami, encore moins de mari, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça.  
Ma mère sera sans aucun doute bien triste de voir que l'héritage de l'Homme Loup s'éteindra après moi. C'est vrai, elle l'appelait toujours l'Homme Loup, et pas son mari - ils n'étaient pas officiellement mariés - ni notre père - il n'était plus là pour nous élever. Et pourtant, cet héritage pèse bien lourd sur nos vies.

Nous ne saurons jamais si quelque part dans la nature sauvage mon frère se trouvera un jour une louve pour être sa femme et lui donner des louveteaux qui pourraient être à moité humains. Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est dur de se dire qu'il pourrait aussi bien être mort, mais c'est encore plus dur d'espérer qu'un jour il reviendra... et être constamment déçue de son absence. Il a fait son choix. Il a rompu tous nos liens.

Et quel que soit mon propre choix, que ça soit de continuer à changer de forme et préserver cet héritage, ou l'oublier et choisir définitivement mon côté humain, son côté, je sais que ma mère me soutiendra. Elle était dévastée qu'Ame rejette entièrement son humanité mais au final, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et trace son propre chemin, et l'a laissé partir. Ensuite, il n'y a plus eu qu'elle et moi.  
D'une certaine façon, bizarrement, elle nous aime, elle m'aime, parce que nous sommes, je suis, tout ce qu'il lui reste de son grand amour... et pourtant, nous, je, suis devenue encore plus importante pour elle que ce souvenir.

Mais enfin, ça reste ma vie, mon avenir, et je peux décider ce que j'en ferai... j'espère ?


End file.
